


Something Broken

by Irathgo



Series: Fallen Heroes [6]
Category: Fallen Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Fallen Heroes, Gen, Head Injury, OC, Plain Crash, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irathgo/pseuds/Irathgo
Summary: Tyler agreed to work with Danielle and the others for a mission.  Now the plane they took to their destination went down, leaving the group stranded in the middle of nowhere, all of them injured and surrounded.
Series: Fallen Heroes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022500
Kudos: 1





	1. Crash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While agreeing to team up with FireStorm - Danielle and the others, the plane they're on, were brought down, severely injuring everyone. It only left NightAngel with his rapidly fading, rapid healing to make sure that they don't die.

This was a bad idea. He should never have agreed to this stupid team up. Not that he had much of a choice at the moment. They were all stuck together until the end.

"What do you think you're doing, NightAngel?" Jack's voice snarled as he stalked toward NightAngel.

The dark clad vigilante, sat motionless, dark hair hanging over his shoulder and his arms crossed. With his mask on and his head tilted slightly, his face was hidden from the other. They could barely make out any expression on his face, not that it would have made a difference. 

A chuckle sounded from NightAngel.

"I'm just doing what all of you seem to struggle with. Taking. Out. My. Enemies" he said, his tone annoyed as he got to his feet. He was not going to face Jack while sitting down. Lazily he folded his hands behind his head, tapping the tip of his left boot on the floor. For now he was fine with Danielle and her crew, they've had a strained peace agreement between them. The only problem he had was that they were cooped up inside a plane with nowhere for him to get away from them.

Jack stepped up to him, glaring death.

NightAngel being taller than Jack, just looked down at him, a sneer hidden behind his mask. 

"Just stop it, you two" Danielle snapped, stepping between then, a hand on Jack chest "We do not have the time for this, and you know that"

"Than tell your lackey to stop being so bloody annoying" NightAngel said coldly.

Jack pushed Danielle out of the way. NightAngel barely avoided the fist that came flying at his face. Without effort he stepped to the side, tripped Jack and slammed his elbow into the man's neck, dropping him to the floor. 

Cold eyes turned towards Danielle, with a warning that he was not afraid of taking on all of them at the same time. 

"The rest of you also want to give it a try?" he sneered, feeling the corners of his mouth tearing into the NightAngel smile.

"Stop it, Night" Chris said as he walked over to Jack, pulling the other guy to his feet "That's enough from both of you. None of us like being forced to travel with you like this. So why don't we all just take a step back, no one wants trouble"

"Just how sure are you about that?" NightAngel asked, eyes flickering towards Alley, who looked like she wanted to take him on, before going to Vic. The girl just watched them from where she sat as far away from Tyler as she could. Since the day that he used her power to save the others, the two of them had a slight understanding, something that might border on a friendship. 

"Your friend over there looks like she's willing to take me on" NightAngel continued, his eyes gleaming dangerously.

Alley took a step forward, but before anyone could say a word, the plane shook, throwing everyone to the ground. 

A loud ear splitting screech sounded through the cabin, like metal being torn apart. 

***

Tyler groaned. Every part of his body felt like a gigantic bruise. Slowly he opened his eyes. The sunlight stung his eyes and he frowned, closing his eyes again.

Sunlight?

That wasn't right. Weren't they in a plane just a moment before? 

He took a deep breath. Pain shot through his chest and body, making him gasp for breath. He could feel his rib bones grinding against each other with every gasp. After a moment a shudder ran through his body, the broken bones all through his body snapping back into place, causing white hot pain to shook through him. 

Curling up on his side, he groaned and swore at the pain and the NightDemon. Couldn't the bloody thing just make the healing less painful?

As the pain started to dim, he opened his eyes again. Careful not to cause any of the still healing injuries more pain, he slowly sat up. The movement made his head turn, ears ring and nausea rising in the back of his throat. 

Slowly he leaned forward, pressing his hand against his head. 

The ringing because less and for the first time he could hear groaning. With a pained moan, he looked around. That dammed groaning, causing the throbbing in his head to become worse. He frowned at the world around him, there was debris, broken pieces of plane and trees. 

Lots and lots of trees. 

Tyler blinked at the trees with a frown.

Trees?

Where the hell the hell did they crash, in the forest or something?

Swearing, he carefully got to his feet. 

"Alright..." he growled and nearly tumbled to the ground as his ankle twisted back into place. It hurt. Bolts of pain shot through him, causing his vision to blackened out for a moment. 

The first thing he saw when his vision returned was a three humanoid forms not so far away from him.

He hobbled towards the closet one. It turned out to be Chris. For a moment he froze, reaching up towards his face, just to make sure that the mask was still in place. He was not going to wake the other up unless the mask was there. 

With a sigh he knelt next to Chris and poked him the guy with one finger. 

"Hey Screamer" he said, voice just above a whisper "Come on, Screamer. It's time to wake up. Nap time's over"

Chris groaned, his eyes flickering open.

Tyler smiled relieved. "Good" he said, patting Chris on the shoulder before getting back onto his feet "You alright? Think you can get up?"

"What happened?" Chris asked, pressing his hand against his head.

Tyler studied him for a moment. The other guy had blood dripping down the side of his head, his clothes were dirty with a few cuts and blood stains. Over all he did not look like he got hurt to seriously. 

"The plane crashed... Or something ripped it out of the sky. Don't know" he said and held out a hand towards the other hero before asking again "Think you can get up?"

Chris glanced at him before he nodded and with a groan he took Tyler's hand, allowing the other guy to pull him to his feet. Tyler bit back a surprised cuss when Chris almost fell over.

"Take it easy you bloody moron" he snarled as he caught the guy "I ain't picking you up again"

"Sorry" Chris groaned "I think I hurt my knee"

Tyler huffed and started helping Chris towards a small opening between the rubble. He could hear groans coming from two different directions. Sounded like the others were waking up. 

"Just take it easy" Tyler said as he helped Chris to sit down "I'll check on the others"

"Thank you, Night" Chris said, hands going to his injured leg. 

Tyler ignored him and walked over to the closest groaning heap. It turned out to be Alley. 

He glared down at her for a moment before waiting for her to wake up, he picked her up and carried her back to Chris. 

"Stay still and take care of her" he said, gently placing Alley on the ground "It looks like you guys got pretty banged up. You wouldn't be of much use. See if you can contact Ar..." Tyler stopped frowning darkly. He couldn't let them contact Arthur directly. It would make it too easy for them to find his real identity. The old man was pretty well known. 

"Contact who?" Chris asked, moving to where Alley lay.

Tyler clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Annabell" he said and handed Chris his earpiece "She should be able to help us"

Chris nodded. 

Without waiting to see if Chris got hold of Annabell, he walked to the next crumbled, unmoving heap of human. It was Danielle. He clenched his jaw, kneeling next to her. She was covered in blood, from a gash in her head to her arm twisted strangely. 

"Danny?" he whispered, making sure that the others couldn't hear him "Hey Danny, can you hear me?"

He took a deep breath, taking a better look at Danielle. Blood ran down her face, not just from the gash, but also from multiple smaller lacerations. He couldn't see her breathing. For a moment he closed his eyes and checked her pulse. 

"Thank you..." he whispered as he felt the pulse. It was weak, but there. "That's it, Danny. You cannot die on me, alright. It's your job to keep me in check and I don't know where's Vic at the moment. I need you"

Danielle's eyes moved slightly beneath the lids. A slight smile formed on his lips as her eyes flickered open. 

"Thank you..." Tyler whispered, brushing her hair out of face before carefully moving so that he could pick her up "I'm sorry about this. It's going to hurt, but I'm not doing it on purpose. So don't be mad at me"

Danielle blinked at him, before her eyes flickered closed again. 

Taking a deep breath, he gently picked her up in his arms and only got a soft moan from her. He closed his eyes for a second before carrying her to Chris and Alley, who seemed to have woken up, since she sat up as he approached them. 

"What did you do to her?" Alley snapped, glaring death at him. 

Tyler shot her a flat look. 

"Keep your mouth shut, little miss NightEyes" he snarled "Just be glad that I'm helping you, because you lot are so messed up that you wouldn't be able to jack shit without help"

Alley glared at him, but stayed silent. 

"Banshee" Tyler said, turning his attention to Chris "You need to take care of FireStorm" he knelt on the ground, gently placing Danielle on the ground "be careful, I don't know how bad her injuries are"

Chris nodded and moved over to Danielle. "We're going to need..."

"A first-aid" Tyler interrupted "I'll see if I can find one in this mess. Have you been able to contact Annabell?"

Chris shook his head. "Sorry. It's only been static"

Tyler sighed and nodded, rubbing his hand over his hair he could feel blood clots. Slowly he got back onto his feet. As he left he could feel Alley's eyes on him. Now he started looking for Jack. It took him a while, but when he found the other guy, he was already sitting up.

"Dusk" Tyler said as he stopped in front of Jack, crossing his arms as he looked down at the other guy. 

"Bloody NightAngel" Jack growled "Should have guessed that you'd be alive. So what are you doing here?"

"Making sure you're not dead"

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't" Tyler said with a flat tone "Now come on, the others are waiting for you"

He was just about to turn around, when Jack swore. With a sigh, Tyler turned back to him. "What is it now?" he asked annoyed.

"I can't..."

"You can't what?" Tyler asked, eyes narrowing at Jack "I really don't have time for you to be dramatic"

"Screw you, Night" Jack snapped before he groaned and doubled over. 

Tyler sighed. He should probably not get annoyed at Jack, just yet. 

Fine" he grumbled and held out his hand "If it's not beneath you to accept help from me"

Jack nodded, refusing to look Tyler in the eye as he took his hand. Tyler breathed out and pulled Jack to his feet, before slipping under his arm, stopping the hero from crumbling to the ground again. Jack let out a pained groan, causing Tyler to frown at him. For the first time he noticed the blood on Jack side, it almost looked like there was something sticking out.

"Who...?" Jack started.

"Everyone but the Pop-star" Tyler said before Jack could finish.

Jack just nodded and the two slowly made their way back to the others. Immediately Tyler's eyes flickered towards Danielle. She was sitting up, awake.

"Any sign of Siren?" Chris asked when he noticed Tyler and Jack.

Tyler stayed quiet and just lowered Jack to the ground. He glanced at Danielle, assessing her injuries before looking back at Chris. 

"I..." he started and just shook his head "I'll look for her now. Haven't found any first-aid either. Have you been able to make contact?"

Chris shook his head. "Still static"

Tyler nodded and turned to walk away. 

"So you are just going to leave us here?" Alley's voice asked, dripping with sarcasm. 

Tyler froze in his steps, hands clenching into fists. Slowly he turned back towards them, head tilted slightly. "The hell is your problem, NightEyes" he asked, voice cold and threatening "just how inhuman do you think I am? I've got no idea where we are, if any of us want to get out of here, it wouldn't do anything to go off on my own"

"And you want us to trust you?" Alley asked. 

"NightEyes..." Chris started, but Tyler just lifted his hand. He was tired, his head felt like it was going to explode and the ringing still hasn't stopped. 

"Listen here now, little Miss NightEyes" he said, voice emotionless "I really don't care about the lot of you and I trust you lot even less. The only people I might even think about trusting is her" he said motioning at Danielle "and Siren, but she's still missing and FireStorm can barely move. So don't talk to me about trust"

"You don't trust us?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, I don't" Tyler said "I don't trust you. Never will, unless you prove that you're not going to stab me in the back the moment you get the chance" he looked at Chris "And don't argue with me on that, because it's the truth. So what if you don't like how I do things..." he had to pause for a moment to catch his breath and closed his eyes for a moment before taking a deep breathe and continued "Now I'm going to look for Pop-star and first-aid"

Alley and Jack just glared at him, but Tyler just turned and walked away.

He ignored the looks of fury he could feel on his back. It made his skin crawl and he had to resist the urge to look back and cloak himself in his power.

***

Tyler picked his way through the debris and rubble, eyes searching for any sign of Vic. "Come on Vic" he whispered "Where the hell are you? Just give me a sign"

Something caught his eye and he made his way over to where the two first-aid packages lay. He threw them over his shoulder and continued looking for Vic. A soft moan pulled his attention back in a different direction. It took him a while before he finally managed to find the source of the sound. 

"Siren?" he called, searching the area.

"Here!"

The voice froze him in place. It sounded soft, pained and weak. He breathed out. That was Vic. Carefully he picked his way to where the voice came from. When he finally found her, she was propped up against a tree. 

"NightAngel?" her eyes went wide as they focused on him. 

For a moment, Tyler just stood there, staring at her. Then he breathed out and smiled. "Hey there" he said softly and stepped forward.

Vic flinched away from him, almost as if she was scare of him. 

Tyler stopped in his tracks. Slowly he lifted his hands, showing her that he's no threat to her. "Sorry, Siren" he said softly "I didn't mean to scare you. I came looking for you. Are you alright?"

Vic blinked a few times before she smiled at him. "Thank you, Night. I'm alright, nothing to seriously" she said "But I think I broke something. My leg..."

Tyler nodded, slowly walked over to her and knelt next to her. "Will you let me look at it?" he asked carefully.

The girl nodded.

Slowly Tyler turned his attention to her legs. One of them were twisted strangely at the shin. Carefully he set her leg, doing his best not to hurt her unnecessarily. He could tell that she tried not to show when it hurt. So when he finally finished making a stent for her, he sat back, wiping the sweat from his forehead. 

"Night?" Vic's voice asked quietly.

Tyler glanced up at her, giving her a questioning look. 

"Are you alright?"

The question caused him to blink with surprise. He thought that he managed to hide not feeling well from her, but it seems that he was wrong. The moment he stopped moving, his head started turning, he felt hot, the ringing was still there. Not that it really surprised him all that much. It happened when he'd gotten injured severely and had to heal a lot.

A while before, the old man warned him that there were ways to kill the NightAngel. One of them were to keep on forcing the NightAngel to keep on healing, until he didn't have the energy left to continue. 

"I'm alright" he said, looking away from her "Do you have any other injuries?"

Vic shook her head. "I don't think so"

"Then we should start getting back to the others" he said with a nod "Before they think I've run of without them"

Slowly he got to his feet and held out his hand to Vic. Without hesitation she took his hand and he carefully helped her back onto his feet. For a moment he just stared at her leg, frowning. 

"This is not going to work" he grumbled, scratching the back of his head and knelt on the ground "Up you go"

"A piggy back ride?" Vic asked and he could hear the smile in her voice. 

"You wanna walk back?"

Vic chuckled slightly before climbing onto Tyler's back. With his enhanced strength he easily picked her up, not that she was very heavy to begin with. Carefully he picked his way back to the others. 

"You actually came back" Jack said when Tyler finally reached them "And you brought our little Siren back to us"

Tyler threw him a rude sign. "Screw you" he growled. 

Chris walked over without a sound and Tyler struggled slightly to get the first-aid packages of his shoulder before handing it to him. 

"It's all I could get" 

"Thank you" Chris said, before going back to Danielle "NightEyes, help please"

Alley glared at Tyler as she went to help Chris.

Vic tapped Tyler on the shoulder. He's almost forgot that he was carrying her. "Careful" he said, lowering Vic to the ground. 

The girl smiled at him and nodded. "Thank you, Night" she said softly, before hobbling towards Chris and Danielle. 

Tyler shrugged slightly and threw another rude sign at Alley before sitting down right where he stood. He pressed a hand against his head, wishing that he could just go home and sleep.

Only the throbbing in his head wouldn't go away unless he got some sleep. 

He closed his eyes listening to the other whispering behind, he ignored the words. It took too much effort on his part to continue trying to make out the words. With a sigh he opened his eyes, studying the area around him. 

Something kept on nagging in the back of his mind. The reason why their plane were ripped from the air. 

A sound drew his attention.

Tyler frowned and slowly tilted his head towards the sound, just listening. Movement. There was something moving in trees around them. 

Slowly he got back onto his feet, carefully walking towards the others, eyes searching. 

"Night?" Vic asked "What's wrong?"

He just frowned, but did not say anything as he reached Chris. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a glint. He moved without hesitation, caught Chris by the shirt and threw him to the side just as something slammed into his chest throwing him back. 

"NightAngel!"

"The hell just happened?"

"That bastard"

The voices rang loudly in his ears as he got to his feet. A blinding pain ripped through his chest, leaving him gasping for breath. 

He clenched his jaw, lifted his head, hands balled into fists. 

Blue lines ran up his arms, becoming visible on his exposed skin. He snarled as he threw his hands forward. The vectors threw anything and everything that moved towards him, back up into the sky, tearing it apart. 

He stepped forward, focusing his shield around him and the heroes. His vectors snapped through the air, moving rapidly, deflecting everything around him. 

"NightAngel!" a voice called out. 

Tyler's head snapped towards the voice. 

Chris.

The other guy stared at him, eyes wide with horror. 

Tyler slowly looked down to where the pain came from. All of a sudden he felt very, very light headed and stumbled back. There was some kind of pipe or spear or something sticking out of his chest. It was no wonder that he couldn't breathe right. 

Both Chris and Jack moved towards him. He scrambled away from them. "Don't touch me!" he snarled, tasting blood. 

"NightAngel" Chris said quietly, eyes still wide "Let us help"

"NO!" Tyler growled, one hand closing around the shaft sticking out of his chest, stepping back again.

"Why not?"

Tyler clenched his jaw shut, fighting against the blinding pain of his body wanting to heal, but unable to. He glanced at Chris.

"Because I don't trust you..." he gasped, feeling the blood dripping down the corner of his mouth.

Chris stared at him. "You will die..." he whispered.

"Then I bloody die, but I do not trust you" Tyler shot at him, sinking down to one knee "I don't trust any of you. You broke that trust the day we met. The day you decided not to act like heroes and left me to die"

"We didn't have a choice..." Danielle whispered.

"That's SHIT!" Tyler snarled, tightening his grip "You always have a choice and I'm choosing not to trust any of you again"

"Then you will die" Jack said, sounding shocked.

"I'd rather die that" he growled "And do this myself than hope that any of you wouldn't shove this deeper into my chest"

With that Tyler ripped the spear from his chest, a blood curdling scream sounded from him as he clutched the wound with his free hand. His vectors and shield went out of control. 

Darkness and pain called to him, dragging him under and the ground rushed to meet him. He could hear shouts and voices calling out his name. 

It hurt.

Somewhere in the darkness he could hear the Demon cussing as it tried to heal him. That bloody thing cussed and chuckled and laughed. 

_"Did you really think that I'd just let you die? I'll make you suffer, because it is so much fun to watch you squirm"_


	2. Awakened

Vic stared in shock at the spear sticking out of NightAngel's chest. Her hand flew to her mouth as NightAngel ripped the spear from his own chest before collapsing on the ground. Blood pooled beneath him. 

"What the hell did he just do?" Jack asked, his eyes wide as he stared down at NightAngel. 

"Everyone stay on alert!" Chris called out, turning his attention to the trees around them "Make sure to keep your eyes on the trees' 

Vic slowly got to her feet, hobbling over to where NightAngel lay, kneeling next to him. She bit her lip reaching out, gently moving him so that he'd lay on his back. For a moment all she could do was stare down at him. 

NightAngel's dark blue eyes were closed. Blood stained the ground beneath him, invisible on his NightAngel clothes. 

She placed a hand on his chest, feeling slight movement. It was just a relieve that she did not hear any wheezing coming from his chest. He was still alive. She knew that when she saw him the first time that he was not alright. 

Without warning NightAngel's eyes snapped open, it was almost the same as the previous time when he healed the heroes, and he sat up, gasping, clutching the place where the spear hit him.

Vic caught his shoulders when he nearly fell over. 

"NightAngel?" she asked carefully. 

He flinched and pulled away from her with a groan. "Don't touch me..." he gasped, not sounding nearly as threatening as usual.

"I'm sorry..." Vic said softly, pulling her hands away, but did not move "Are you alright?"

NightAngel's hand quickly went to his mask, almost as if he had to make sure it was still there. 

"We didn't... Your mask is still... fine" Vic said and NightAngel's eyes snapped towards her. The clear dark blue just stared at her for a moment before flickering to the trees behind them. 

He coughed, leaning forward for a moment before he nodded at Vic. "Thank you" he said, his voice barely audible. 

Vic smiled at him, but did not say anything.

NightAngel took another few deep breaths. With every breath, the sound from his chest became better, until it was only just noticeable. 

He growled something under his breath and got to his feet. "I'm going to make them pay" he hissed when Vic gave him a questioning look "I'm going to find how just tried to throw a spear through my chest and kill them"

"NightAngel..."

NightAngel paused for a moment before he turned towards the voice, towards Danielle. She was watching him with eyes that could barely stay open. 

"What?" he asked, his voice not as harsh as always. 

"Are you alright?" 

A frown formed on his face as he watched her for a moment. "I don't need you to worry about me" he said "I'll be fine on my own, always have been and always will be"

Danielle studied him for a moment longer before she nodded. "Thank you for your help" she said.

NightAngel smirked even though no one could see it. He cracked his knuckles as he started towards the edge of the trees. "See you morons later" he said "I've got things to kill"

Before anyone could say a word, he disappeared into trees. 

***

"What the hell is his problem?" Jack asked as he glared after NightAngel. 

Chris breathed out and shook his head. He did not have the energy to argue with Jack about NightAngel again. Ever since they met the new NightAngel, they've been arguing about him. 

Jack and Alley argued that he was one of the bad guys, they couldn't trust him, that they should just throw him into the facility where all super powered villains were sent. 

Vic refused to see him as a bad guy. While Danielle thought they might be able get him to work with them. 

Chris on the other hand felt that NightAngel just had different values from them, but he wasn't that bad of a guy. So the guy might be on the violent streak in him, he killed people, but he'd never seen the new NightAngel hurt anyone that was not bad. 

"He's just annoyed" Chris said, glancing to where NightAngel disappeared to. 

"He should just stay away" Alley chipped in, pressing her hand against her ribs "We don't need his help"

"We do" Vic whispered as she sat down again. Her leg throbbed, she could barely put any weight on it. "He's the only one that's not injured... Anymore. Without him we wouldn't have the first-aid"

Jack pulled his hand through his hair as he glared at Vic. 

"Stop it" Danielle said "We cannot afford to fight right now"

She looked at Chris. He knew what she was thinking. She was in condition to lead their team, meaning he had to take over. 

"FireStorm is right" Chris said, he almost used Danielle real name before he remember that NightAngel could be close by "We need to find a way out of here and get back home. So we need to work together, even with NightAngel"

Static sounded in his ear and for a moment it almost sounded like a voice. 

He held up a hand for everyone to keep quiet and tapped NightAngel's earpiece. "Hallo?" he asked "Can anyone hear me? Annabell?"

_"...ll.. re... you..."_

"Banshee here" Chris said "Can you hear me?"

Static sounded again, it sounded like someone was talking. The voice dimmed, disappeared before coming back slightly.

 _"Can you hear me, Screamer?"_ a woman's voice suddenly asked clearly. 

Chris grinned. "Yes, this is Banshee" he said "Who am I talking to?"

 _"Annabell"_ the voice said _"Now where is my Angel?"_

For a moment Chris just blinked in surprise before he shook his head. "NightAngel asked me to contact you, while he check the perimeter"

Before the woman could answer, something in the trees exploded. High pitched screams sounded up before something came flying out of the trees, crashing into the ground at Chris' feet. 

It turned out to be NightAngel. 

NightAngel cough before curling up on his side with a groan. Everyone stared at him. After a moment he just slow sat up, pressing his hand against his head. "That's unpleasant" he said, before getting up "Should not have done that..."

"Night?" Chris asked shocked. 

"The one and only" NightAngel said and groaned.

As Chris watched, NightAngel's arm started trembling before there was a sickening crunch as it snapped back into place. Now that he could take a good look at NightAngel, he was shocked. 

If he thought they looked back, NightAngel looked even worse now. There was dried blood covering most of his face, making his hair stick to half his scalp. The reinforced jacket one sleeve was cleanly torn off, with blood on the material and skin. Even the front of his shirt was torn with what looked like claws. 

"What the hell happened to you?" Chris asked.

NightAngel shot him a flat look. "I found the thing that brought the plane down" he said and spat out blood.

"What was it?" Danielle asked softly. 

"It was big and angry and ugly" NightAngel said "And not dead"

"You mean it's still out there?" Jack asked "After everything you did not kill it?"

"Why don't you give it a shot?" NightAngel snapped and closed his eyes for a moment. He looked paler than before and tired. 

"Stop it you two" Chris said "This is not the time"

"He started it" NightAngel grumbled, almost sounding like a grumpy kid. 

Chris just rolled his eyes. "Just don't" he said and shot Jack a warning look before he could say anything. 

"Did you manage to contact Annabell?" NightAngel asked after a moment. 

"Yeah, we finally made contact"

"Then give it back" NightAngel said holding out his hand "I don't like you talking to my people"

"Your people?" Alley asked sarcastically. 

NightAngel shot her a glare, but did not say anything and just motioned for Chris to give back his earpiece. 

Chris handed him the earpiece. 

"Annabell" NightAngel said immediately as he put the earpiece in. 

_"Well hallo there my Angel"_

NightAngel groaned, resisting to snap at the voice. "Track me?" he asked.

_"Oh, so you don't know where you are? That's why you don't go on school trips with them"_

"Would you stop being so bitchy? Just tell me if you can track my location"

_"Of cause I can, who do you think you're talking to?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

_"Fine, I'll let the old man"_

"Thank you" NightAngel said "Hurry up, because I don't think this is going to end well for me if this keeps on dragging out"

 _"Be careful, Tyler"_ Annabell said _"You are not indestructible. The old man is not going to happy if you come back in pieces"_

"See you, Bell"

_"Goodbye Tyler"_

NightAngel breathed out and closed his eyes for a moment. He felt exhausted. The pounding in his head just kept on getting worse and worse. 

"We'll be getting a pick up" he said "Just need to stay alive until they find us"

"And who are they?" Chris asked. 

NightAngel shrugged. "Donno. Anyone that my people can get to come pick us up" he said, eyes snapping towards the trees. 

"Thank you, Night" 

NightAngel blinked as he looked at Vic. "You should really stop thanking me" he said, smiling under his mask "It's getting a bit strange"

The trees exploded and NightAngel threw up his hands. A shield formed around them, looking cracked and fragile. A tree smashed into the shield causing NightAngel to groan and sink to his knees, one hand going to his head. 

His shield cracked even more. 

With a snarl he made a motion of pushing forwards, getting back onto his feet. Vectors appeared on his exposed skin.

"Screamer" NightAngel said, his voice strained.

Chris nodded and hobbled over to Tyler. "Need some help?" he asked, watching as NightAngel flinched again as another tree hit his shield. 

"That would be nice..."

Taking a deep breath, Chris stepped away from NightAngel, he did not want to blow out the other guy's eardrums. Then he opened his mouth and a high pitched wailing scream sounded through the air. 

As the wail stopped, he turned to the others. "Siren, take care of FireStorm" he said and turned to the other two "Come help"

"Just what exactly are we fighting?" Jack asked, eying NightAngel. 

The ground shook beneath their feet and NightAngel, sank to his knees again with a groan. He couldn't stay on his feet anymore. His vision started to darken at the edges. If this kept on going, he was not going last.

He glanced up as the trees started parting in front of them. "That..." he groaned, pointing to the creature forcing its way through the trees. 

"What is that thing?" Vic asked from where she sat next to Danielle.

NightAngel growled something that no one could make out, but sounded like something in the like of 'I don't bloody know nor care'.

As Vic and Danielle watched, Jack lifted his hands in strange motions. Everything green around them lost their colour, as green spears formed on the ground in front of them. Alley placed her hands on the ground, the slowly it started looking like the air between them and the creatures, now banging on NightAngel's shield, started shimmering and turned into a wall.

Chris' next wail threw the creature back into the trees. 

"He's not going to last" Danielle whispered, eyes on NightAngel. 

"What do you mean?" Vic asked.

"Night is running out of strength. He's not going to last, just look at his shield. It's been cracked since the moment he created it"

Vic bit her lip. "Do you think he'll allow me to help him?"

Danielle shook her head. "He's to stubborn" she said "He wouldn't admit that he needs help in front of Jack and Alley" she paused for a moment "Can you reach him from here?"

For a moment Vic just stared at NightAngel's back and then she frowned. There was blood dripping from his one arm. "He's bleeding..." she whispered "There's something wrong"

Before their eyes, NightAngel's shield shattered and he fell limply to the ground. The blue lines on his skin, started glowing brighter and brighter. Slowly the air around him started shimmering, rising from his skin.

***

_"So what are you doing?"_

_"Just going to lay there and wait to die?"_

The voice laughed. 

_"I don't think so"_

_"Mind if I take over for a moment or two? Not that you can stop me. I will show you what real power is"_

Tyler wanted to say no. He did not want to demon's help. He'd do this on his own, some how get out of this mess. 

But he couldn't. 

He did not have the strength anymore.

Darkness pulled him under. The pain slowly fading to the back of his mind. 

"Don't kill me" he thought at the demon "I'm your host. If I die so do you. So don't kill me yet"

***

NightAngel's finger twitched and he slowly sat up. His blue eyes were darker than usual, a strange expression on his face. 

He stood up. Eyes scanning over all the heroes for a moment before focusing on the creature. 

"Hallo again" he said getting to his feet "I did not think that we'd ever meet again. Do you really think that you will win this match-up? Remember what happened last time? I think it's time for a reminder"

Without warning NightAngel shot forward. He waved through the heroes before shooting up into the air. Holding out his hands to the side, streams of light formed between him and the creature. 

"Let's see how you like this" NightAngel smirked. 

Power filled him and his eyes started glowing as he drew the life force of the creature. His skin glowed slightly as the vector lines appeared. Everything the creature threw at him, were thrown back with double the power and speed. 

NightAngel laughed. He allowed himself to fall from the sky, diving right at the creature. He crashed into the ground. Everything around him shot up into the air. His telekinesis held everything up. With a small spinning motion of his hand, everything started turning, spinning faster and faster, then he flung it towards the creature. 

The projectiles shot at the creature like bullets from a gun. 

He drew more of the creature's life-force. When the creature stopped moving. NightAngel nodded. 

He slowly walked up to the creature, tapped one of Jack's green spears. The spear impaled the creature as if shot from a ballista. 

The creature let out a scream before it finally fell. 

NightAngel's eyes gleamed with power as he watched. For a moment his vision flickered to darkness. 

"Not now you brat" NightAngel growled "I'm having fun over on this side"

His vision flickered again.

"I said NO!" he almost screamed. 

_"..."_

"You want me to kill it don't you?"

_"...op..."_

"Don't whine like that. I'm not going to just let you take over again"

_"... enough..."_

"Why would I let a weakling like you take back control?"

_"...Give me back..."_

NightAngel groaned and fell to his knees, clutching his head.

_"... You will do... I tell you..."_

NightAngel let out a piercing scream, hands moving to cover his ears. "STOP IT" he growled.

 _"Go back"_ the voice said _"Go back to your corner in MY mind"_

"NO!"

 _"It's my body!"_ Tyler's voice snarled _"Hand it over!"_

NightAngel screamed again and everything went dark.

_"That's a good little demon..."_

The demon screamed as he disappeared back into the darkness, handing the body over to the young man. That was the first time that he'd ever lost a fight of wills against a mortal human. 

Tyler fought against the darkness and the demon. He was not going to give in, not going to allow the demon to take him over. 

Voice called out to him. 

It took everything that he had just to open his eyes slightly. His vision was blurred.

"Now, now Master Night" a voice said, but the words did not sound right "What on earth have you done this time?"

"What...?" he struggled to say. 

"You ride have arrived" the voice said "Annabell asked me to bring you home"

Arthur. 

Tyler's eyes snapped open and he stared at the old man with a shocked expression. "What are you doing here?" he gasped.

The old man smiled. "No worries, Master Night" he said "Your friends did not see me"

"You are a sneaky bastard" Tyler muttered as he sat up.

Arthur folded his hands behind his back as he looked down at Tyler. "It's time to go home, Master Night" he said "And I know all of the NightAngel's tricks, that's how"

Tyler rolled his eyes at the old man and got to his feet. The old man patted him on the shoulder and started walking. 

"Twisted old man" Tyler muttered under his breath as he slowly limped after the old man. He glanced back at the creature that lay on the ground. "Sorry for killing you. The demon doesn't seem to know when to stop. Would have been fun to have you as a pet"


End file.
